


A Legacy of Ice and Fire

by SilverDust09



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, a game of thrones - Fandom
Genre: A Dream of Spring, Book-based, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, No Disney ending though, Past Dance of Dragons, Past War for the Dawn, R Plus L Equals J, Targaryen Restoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDust09/pseuds/SilverDust09
Summary: Jon and Daenerys are King and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, but the game continues...





	A Legacy of Ice and Fire

**Jon**

Jon Snow watched Drogon and Rhaegal circling the sky above King’s Landing.

It was a starless night, the moon a thin circle of silver. A few hours the bells had woken him and now the first rays of sunshine were showing themvelves beyond the Blackwater.

Soon the inhabitants of the castle would get busy like ants. Even after three years he hadn’t gotten used to the life in the capital.

There were too many people in this city, too many noises and the smell, the smell was the worst of it all.

It made him long for the North, the feel the sharp wind burn his skin and the smell of snow.

Yet this was now his home, though he still had a hard time getting rid of his old habits.

Thus, he rose every day before dawn, trying to calm his mind, before the petitioners would come knocking at the doors.

Even this procedure was different than in the North.

In the North he would have sat down with these men over a cup ale and discussed matters in a direct and no-nonsense manner. Here everything was about flattery and false smiles.

As so many things, he had mastered this game too, but that didn’t mean he liked it. Lord Tyrion Lannister, Hand of the King, took far more pleasure in such games and so did his wife.

Jon continued to watch the city waking from its slumber. Four years ago it had been ravaged by the stashes of wildfire Cersei Lannister had placed all over the city to greet his _supposed_ brother Aegon Targaryen and his army preparing to retake what was rightfully his.

Jon hadn’t been there to pay witness to the event, but he had heard recounts from survivors. Just thinking about it made him shudder…

As the bells of the Sept of Baelor had filled the air with the sound of thunder, the Golden Company, under the command of Lord Jon Connington had invaded the city. As the battle had roared the Sept of Baelor and many other places had been vanquished by wildfire. The battle had been a bloodbath, but the destruction by the fire had been far worse.

When his supposed brother had finally entered King’s Landing, he found a city of ash and death and yet the smallfolk had forgotten about this terrible event the moment his brother had filled their bellies with corn from the Free Cities.

Not long after, Jon had travelled south to seek out the Dragon Queen, who had returned to her ancestral home at Dragonstone.

_Aegon with tits_ , Tyrion had described her when Jon had arrived at Dragonstone and had first laid eyes on the dragons.

By now, Jon had gotten used to their sight and had even taken one for his own. Rhaegal was his, but it couldn’t ease the loss of Ghost, his second half, during the War for the Dawn.

_If I look back I am lost_ , Jon thought and brushed those sad memories away.

In truth, it could have ended much worse, namely with the complete destruction of humanity by the hands of the Others.

A whole year they had fought, had lost the Wall, Winterfell, Riverrun to the wrath of winter.

It had been at the Trident where they had burned thousands of deadmen, before the rest of them had managed to advance towards Harrenhall, where Bran and Lady Melisandre had destroyed them once and for all, by helping Jon and Daenerys to forge Lightbringer to slay the Crow's Eye, the self-declared King of the Others.

Both had perished that day, but mayhaps that had also been the will of Lady Melisandre's god. Jon had been killed by his own men, but had returned as well.

_Why did your god bring me back_ , he had asked Lady Melisandre once and she had only smiled.

_Gods do not reveal their plans to mortals_ , she had told him not long after and had gone to her death. _Be at peace with what you have, Jon Snow._

Jon had followed her advice and her he was: A King and a dragon rider.

Drogon’s shriek shook him out of his deep thoughts and made him return to his chambers and to his wife.

That was another thing he had never expected to have, a wife. When he was a mere boy he had sworn a vow at the heart tree beyond the Wall to forsake all lands, titles and wives.

Not he was here, wed and a King.

It made him wonder what his Uncle would have thought about all this. Would he have been pleased or sad? Jon couldn’t say, for he had never been able to make sense of his Uncle’s feelings towards him. Had he resented Jon for being Rhaegar’s son? And if so, had this been the reason he had lied to him all those years and had encouraged him to join the Night’s Watch?

_I was to protect you_ , Lord Howland Reed had told him, but even now, at times, Jon couldn’t shrug off the resentment he felt. _He wanted to protect King Robert_ , Jon had snarled back at Lord Reed after he had revealed the truth, but by now Jon felt no rage, only sadness when he thought of his Uncle.

The fires in their chamber were still roaring when he entered, warm and inviting. It was spring, but the nights could still be quiet chilly.

Not that he minded the chill, when he could slip beneath those warm pelts and lose himself to his wife’s touch.

As always, she was covered in the pelts Lady Manderly had gifted them upon their arrival in the North. He had arrived with an army of Unsullied, dragons and Dothraki at his back, but even his marriage to Daenerys’ had earned him little love among the Lords of the North.

Some had plotted to depose him, by taking his brother Rickon in their custody and declaring him King in the North, but their plot had been laid bare and stopped.

Jon had wanted to take their heads, but in the end he had allowed them to prove their loyalty in the fight against the Others. Most had perished, but those that had survived were now one of Rickon’s most trusted bannermen.

Seeing the impersonation of death had changed their mind and the mind of many other men, his _supposed_ brother among them. Aegon had waged a cruel war against Daenerys and with the help of Lord Tarly he had put Willas Tyrell to the sword. Of course, that hadn’t meant the end of House Tyrell, but it had increased the losses as both Lord Mace Tyrell and his daughter Lady Margaery had also perished during the sack of King’s Landing.

In the end, Tarly had paid for his treachery with fire and blood, but that didn’t ease the loss. Thousands of men had died that day, some of them cooked in their armor by Drogon’s fire, but even so that hadn’t been enough to put an end to the Second Dance of Dragons.

It had only been the fall of the Wall that had put an end to the senseless bloodshed. Jon still recalled everyone’s stunned face when he had read Stannis Baratheon’s letter to the realm, telling them how the Wall had fallen to the magic of Euron Greyjoy’s horn of winter.

It had been Stannis Baratheon’s last letter, for not long after he had perished at the Wall, burning his only daughter and heir in hopes of forging the legendary sword Lightbringer.

It had been another folly, but Jon couldn’t fault him for it. He had sacrificed what he had loved most for the good of the realm, no matter how cruel it had been…

“Jon,” Dany’s soft voice caused him to turn around. “Have you been stargazing?”

She was still wrapped up in those pelts, though beneath them she slept naked. Sometimes, she wore one of these colorful gowns from Essos, which were usually meant to tease him.

Jon couldn’t help but to smile when she sat up, allowing the pelt to fall down to her waist, leaving her breasts bare.

“There are no stars to be seen tonight,” he complained. That was another thing he missed about the North. The lights of the city took away the beauty of the stars.

Dany gave him a teasing smile.

“Do you like this sight?”

He laughed as he climbed in the bed, pulling her into his lap and her breasts tightly pressed against his chest.

“I like this even more,” he replied and kissed her neck, making her shudder while his hand brushed over her flat stomach.

“You won’t feel a thing,” she told him and pushed his hand away. “In few moons…,” she said trailed off, her voice laced with sudden sadness.

Jon knew what she was thinking about. It was a memory she had shared with him a long time ago, about the babe she had lost to a witch’s dark sorcery.

“This on will live,” he promised and touched her cheek. “The witch’s curse was proven wrong and there is no one who can harm…” he continued, but his words died in his mouth when he realized what he was saying.

After the end of the war, the Great Council had declared him and Daenerys Queen and King of the Seven Kingdoms.

Aegon, who had bonded with Viserion during the war for the Dawn, had contested the vote and only the promise to make him their heir had kept him from staring another Dance.

Dany, who had believed herself barren for all those years, had readily agreed to this condition.

_I supped enough on blood and tears_ , she had told Jon that day. _I crave peace._

And until now, neither Jon nor Dany had believed that they would ever have a child of their own.

“Wait until Aegon finds out,” she told him and pulled away, her violet eyes glassy. He still recalled how horrified she had been by the destruction Drogon’s flames had caused. _The Second Field of Fire_ , she had called it and even now she sometimes suffered from nightmares.

Jon had his own nightmares to contend with, but now was not the time for that.

“Aegon would be a fool to fight,” Jon told her and brushed her tears away. “Besides, we could solve this problem by betrothing our boy to his little Eleana, that is if we have a son. That should please Aegon and Princess Arianne.”

“Aegon has Viserion,” Dany reminded him. “And Princess Arianne might have another babe, a son. If I had killed him that day this wouldn’t have happened.”

“He helped us to defeat the Others,” Jon reminded her. Aegon had never held anything but scorn for him, but he had still fought bravely. And yet, if his _supposed_ brother were to overstep his bounds, Jon might just forget about their shared calamity. “But I will kill him if he means to harm us or Sansa or Arya. This I promise.”

“Let us not speak of war,” she sighed and cradled his face between her slender hands. Then, she leaned in and kissed him softly, his breath stuttering as she opened her lips to him and her fingers starting to unlace his breeches.

His mouth fell upon hers once more after he had stepped out of his breeches and smallclothes, discarding them as quickly as a heartbeat.

She continued to kiss him, as one hand pulled on his tunic and the other one stroked his cock, first gently and then with more enthusiasm.

Jon quickly pulled off his tunic, leaving him naked as his nameday.

They continued their kisses, tasting, savoring their joining. He nibbled and teased her lips as his hand touched her breasts ever softly. He didn’t know much about childbearing, but had heard Sansa complain to Dany about her “constantly swollen breats” when she was carrying her little Bran.

Between their heated kisses she continued to rub him, but Jon was eventually forced to still her hand. He didn’t want to end it too soon.

“Too much?” she asked and smiled sweetly.

“Too much,” Jon confirmed and brushed her hand away, his head dipping lower to kiss her shoulder, her chest and then between her legs…

He kissed her there, until she was screaming, her grip tightening on his curls, until a heavy sigh left her lips.

Once she had calmed down, he thrust into her, stealing another gasp from her lips. She held him close as he thrust into her, first slowly, then more roughly. She liked both, so much he knew, but today he preferred to take his time.

Dany seemed displease with this and pulled him down from another kiss.

Greedily, she sucked on his lips, telling him what she wanted without words.

Thus, he quickened his pace, thrusting inside her in a hurrided pace, his breathing growing labored and his mind clouded from the pleasure.

A gasp left her mouth, as she fluttered around him, her fingernails scratching along his naked arms and leaving him with the aftershock of sweet pleasure.

Breathing heavily, Jon followed her, spilling his seed inside her, until both of them moved no more.

She placed her head on his shoulder, her hands brushing through his hair.

“We can’t hide it forever though,” she whispered and kissed his cheek. “Aegon might name us liars.”

“I will kill him if he means to harm us,” Jon promised again. “But let’s hope he will see reason. House Targaryen and House Martell would finally be united as one. He would be a fool to refuse such an offer.”

She smiled sweetly and kissed him, soft and slow. Her actions woke his desire anew.

“Then, let’s hope for the best,” she whispered against his lips, as he melded their bodies together once more.

“Aye, let’s hope for the best,” he agreed and sealed his lips over hers.

It was all they could hope for, but that was the life he had chosen.

As a boy, he had left Winterfell to find a home in the Night’s Watch and now he was here, a King and soon-to-be-a-father.

It would be worth the suffering they had endured, he was sure.

…

**Author's Note:**

> Current state of the realm if you care to know:
> 
> Rickon Stark, is Lord of Winterfell and betrothed to Bethany Blackwood.
> 
> Edmure Tully, is Lord of Riverrun and married to Roslin Frey. They have a son named after the Blackfish and several daughters.
> 
> Edric "Strom" Baratheon is the Lord of the Stormlands. Stannis named him his heir and legitimized him shortly before his death.
> 
> Harrold Hardyng is Lord of the Vale and married to Sansa, who rules the Vale in his stead while he is whoring himself into an early grave. They have two children. A son named Brandon and a daughter named Catelyn.
> 
> Arianne Martell is the Princess of Dorne and married to Aegon Targaryen, the supposed son of Prince Rhaegar and Elia Martell. They have one daughter named Eleana Targaryen/Martell.
> 
> Asha Greyjoy is Lady of the Iron Islands.
> 
> Garlan Tyrell's son is the Lord of the Reach.
> 
> Lord Tyrion Lannister is the Lord of the Westerlands and Hand of the King. He is still the twisted little wretch in like in the books, but he redeemed himself and renewed his vows to his first wife Tysha, with whom he has a daughter named Lanna. Those who read the books might know her as Lanna of Happy Port.
> 
> Arya is with Gendry, travelling the world and stuff.
> 
> ...
> 
> And they should play this song in the last episode: It would fit the shitty leaks ending better than Truth: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lGcnHvkLRb0


End file.
